Hello, Internet
by Kheesa
Summary: A Dan & Phil oneshot in which Dan enjoys doing "things" while Phil is making a video. Phan. Explicit as heck.


Hello, Internet

A Dan & Phil oneshot in which Dan enjoys doing "things" while Phil is making a video. Phan. Explicit as heck.

Dan lays back in his comfortable black computer chair, his tight jeans & bright blue boxers lay around his ankles. His dark grey t-shirt is pulled up slightly, revealing his bare stomach. He grips his shaft in his left hand and begins to stroke his hard cock. He can slightly hear Phil in his bedroom, making horrible puns for his new YouTube video.

Phil had notified Dan earlier that he would be making a video, asking if that would be okay.

"Yeah, totally." Dan replied. As soon as Dan heard Phil making the intro Dan quietly rushed into his room, closed the door behind him, and sat down on the chair to play with himself. He didn't know why he would do this every time Phil made a video – maybe it was some voyeuristic part of himself that he was just getting in touch with. But whatever it was, he loved it, and the guilt had been suppressed by the pleasure long ago. Dan had to laugh. If only Phil's 3.7 million subscribers knew that every time that camera went on (without him in the video, of course) Dan would be touching himself in his room. If only Phil knew.

With these thoughts running in his mind Dan could feel himself getting closer to climaxing. His pumping became more aggressive and his breathing was starting to get quicker & more shallow. Then, suddenly, his door flew open.

"Hey Dan, could I borrow that -" Phil was asking as he strode inside, but stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the half-naked Dan sitting in his chair with his cock in his hand. Dan's face grew bright red, and he quickly jumped up, trying to put on his jeans, which he now wished weren't so damn tight.

"Phil what the hell!" Dan screamed out, as though it was Phil's fault he was in this position.

"I-I'm sorry! Usually I knock but...I'm sorry!" Phil said, backing out of the room. Dan still stood there, sweat dripping off of his body. Phil couldn't help but look, and bit his bottom lip. Goddamn Dan looked sexy, especially when he was all embarrassed like this.

"Uh, Phil, are you going to leave?" Dan wondered, as Phil was still in the doorway. Phil smiled at Dan, and actually came closer rather than leaving.

"Dan," Phil started, walking even closer towards Dan, "Why were you jerking off right when I told you that I was making a video?" Dan gave his best curse word under his breath. Busted.

"Oh, uh, I-I..." Fuck, now is not the time to not be able to think of any witty comebacks brain! Dan thought to himself.

"Are you really that much of a slut?" Phil asked, but Dan knew that Phil wasn't looking for a reply, especially considering that Phil had pushed him back onto his bed, and now had one knee in between his legs with the other on the outside of his left thigh, so he wasn't able to move.

"Phil – what are you doing?" Dan questioned. He noticed he was doing a lot of that, with no answers coming from Phil. This was so unlike Phil, this was...hot.

Phil pushed up Dan's shirt so his stomach was exposed. Dan instinctively put his arms around himself and closed his eyes. Phil gently pushed his arms out of the way.

"You don't need to be shy Dan. You're perfect." Dan blushed and put his hands over his face, shaking his head. "Well I guess I need to prove it to you then."

Phil began softly kissing Dan's stomach. Dan let out little sighs and grabbed onto Phil's hair.

"Does that feel nice?" Phil asked.

"Mhm." Dan gave a nod. Phil unbuttoned Dan's jeans and slowly pulled down his zipper.

"Well this should feel really nice then." He slid Dan's jeans down and cast them aside, the boxers following them. Dan's hard member throbbed in Phil's face. Phil put the tip of Dan's cock in his mouth, and flicked his tongue.

"Ahh~ Phil." Dan pushed Phil's head down, causing him to choke a bit on Dan's length. Phil took Dan's cock out of his mouth and straddled Dan's waist.

"We're going to have to do something about those hands of yours." he said as he was removing his belt. Dan felt a twinge of excitement and nervousness. Where had this come from? Phil took both of Dan's wrists and put them above his head. He took the belt and looped it around, tightening just enough that Dan couldn't escape, but not too tight as to hurt him. He then tied it up onto the headboard, giving it a good tug.

"There, that should solve that problem." Phil went back down, stopping at Dan's neck and kissing that. Dan shivered. He was so sensitive now. Phil started biting and sucking, and Dan's wrists strained at the belt, the leather cutting into his skin. Phil stopped and looked at Dan's neck and smirked.

"You're going to have to wear some cover up on that." he said with a laugh.

"What?" Dan said, trying to look at it but was unable to. Phil laughed again, and started leaving a trail of kisses down Dan's chest, then to his stomach, then just above his hip bones – and finally, Phil teasingly kissed Dan's cock. He started to lick it all over, putting his one hand on the shaft and gently squeezing, twisting, and stroking it up and down. He slowly took it in his mouth, sucking while he was moving his head down.

"Oh my _fuck_." Dan moaned with pleasure. Phil moaned back, which made it feel even more intense.

Finally Phil took Dan's whole length within his mouth & throat, and, impressively, didn't gag. He stayed there for a bit, and Dan started moving his hips as though he was begging for Phil to move. At last Phil began a rhythmical sucking motion, while flicking his tongue every now and then across the tip. Dan could feel himself getting closer, and so desperately wanted his hands to be free so that he could grip onto Phil. But just as he was about to blow his load right into Phil's nice warm mouth, Phil stopped and sat up.

"Oh come on Phil, you can't be that cruel." Dan whined. Phil shook his head as he removed some excess saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Do you have any lube?" Phil asked. Dan widened his eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" Dan asked, bewildered. Phil sighed.

"I guess that's a no then. Wait here." Phil ordered as he left the room.

"Yeah, not like I have a choice!" Dan called after him. After what seemed like an eternity, Phil finally returned, a bottle of lube in hand.

'Where did you get that from?" Dan wanted to know. But Phil didn't respond. Instead, he undid his own pants, and kicked them off to the floor with his boxers. He put a generous amount of lube onto his hand and went over to Dan on the bed. With his free hand, he removed the belt from Dan's wrists.

"You've been a good boy Daniel, so I'm going to reward you." Phil said. Dan got excited at this, even though he'd never admit it out loud.

Phil gently started to play with Dan's tiny asshole, using one finger to rub the outside of it. Dan couldn't believe the sensation he was feeling – it was unlike anything he had felt before. After a while, Phil inserted his finger, plunging it in and out, being gentle.

"Okay, I'm going to put another finger in now. Is that okay?" Dan nodded, he couldn't speak even if he wanted to.

Phil pushed in his other finger, Dan's hole was so tight that Phil had to force it a bit, which made Dan shout.

"Sorry, are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Keep going." Dan pleaded, moving his ass upwards.

"As you wish." Phil said, moving his two fingers in a 'come hither' motion. Dan gasped and put his hands on Phil's shoulders, scratching a bit.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here that I found your prostate?" Phil wondered. Dan gave a quick nod. Phil kept a steady pace, and Dan, with his hands still on Phil's shoulders, could feel himself edging. But Phil stopped, took his fingers out, and poured out some lube on his cock. He lifted Dan's ass a bit so that his cock was aligned, and he pressed the tip against Dan's opening.

"W-wait..." Dan said, his voice shaking a bit.

"What's the matter?" Phil asked.

"I – uhm, it's...it's my first time." Dan said, blushing. Phil bent forward and brushed Dan's cheek with the back of his hand softly, smiling at him.

"I'll go gently then." Phil promised. Dan nodded and Phil eased his cock in, inch by inch, stopping every now and then to make sure that Dan was still comfortable.

"How's that?" Phil asked.

"It's tight. But...it feels so good." Dan said with a sigh.

"That's good. I'm going to put the rest in now, okay love?" Dan nodded, giving permission for Phil to push the rest of his cock inside. Dan gasped, and clung his arms around Phil's neck, dragging him close towards him. Phil stayed there for a moment, then started moving his hips, pushing his cock in and then would almost take it all the way out, stopping just before the tip left Dan's ass. Phil got up again, pushing Dan's legs up – he was in full control now. He moved faster and faster.

"Oh god! Phil...I'm going to cum!" Dan shouted. Phil put a hand around Dan's cock, squeezing it.

"No, not yet. Let's come together." he said. Dan bit his lip, trying to hold back his load. But he could feel himself getting close – why did Phil have to last so long?

"Ahh – Dan, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum in your ass...do it with me, okay?" Phil said, his head tilting back, and his eyes closing. Phil eased his grip on Dan's cock, now stroking it. Dan didn't need to be told twice.

"Holy shit, Phil! I'm cumming...Phil!" Hearing his name shouted out like that was enough for Phil, and he shot his load right into Dan, who, subsequently, shot his all over himself. Hovering over Dan for a moment, his body and mind fuzzy and weak, Phil reached over and grabbed some tissues from the tissue box Dan had on his side table. He cleaned Dan up, then laid beside him, putting one leg over his legs and wrapping an arm around his chest. The two stayed there, quiet, just enjoying the moment. Then Dan giggled.

"What is it?" Phil asked.

"What was that thing you wanted to borrow for your video?" Dan jokingly wondered. Phil gave his shoulder a push.

"You cheeky bugger!" he said. Dan laughed, then buried his head into Phil's chest, taking in his sweet scent. And they both fell asleep, Dan thinking how he couldn't wait for Phil to make another video so they could do this all over again.

END


End file.
